El Amante
by ElVillanodelaHistoria
Summary: Blaine esta pasando una mala epoca con Sebastian y de repente conoce a Kurt, quien parece devolverle la alegria pero nada es lo que parece y quizas su peor error sea amar a un completo desconocido de un pasado misterioso y tormentoso.
1. Chapter 1

Todo empezó un día gris de Noviembre, ni siquiera tenía que estar allí, pero ese día Blaine decidió ir al momento más equivocado al lugar peor.

Un aeropuerto al norte de la ciudad, quería darle una sorpresa a su novio Sebastián y pensó que si iba unos días antes de lo previsto y le preparaba un día de cine lograrían acabar con los problemas de pareja que últimamente atravesaban.

Pero unos ojos se posaron sobre su espalda, mirando fríamente mientras iba andando por la diana para poder luego entrar y embarcar al avión. Estaba detrás de él, como él también estaba embarcando.

Y fue entonces donde todo empezó a ir mal, su primer contacto que iría directamente a la boca del lobo.

Blaine sintió un golpe justamente detrás suyo que lo hizo tropezar y luego caerse sin hacerse daño pero fue una caída fuerte.

-Lo siento mucho no te había visto –dijo una voz atractiva mientras Blaine conseguía girarse y dejarse ayudar por el que lo había empujado.

-No te preocupes, pero tienes que tener más cuidado –dijo Blaine secamente antes de levantar la vista y ver unos ojos azules.

-Espero que no te hayas echo daño –dijo el chico mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse del suelo.

-No, tranquilo estoy bien un simple golpe no puede romperme –dijo Blaine mientras se dejaba ayudar por el extraño –Lo siento tengo que irme o perderé el avión.

Y así a paso rápido siguió su camino hasta llegar a la puerta de embarque de Nueva York en el vuelo 1305 de las ocho.

Blaine espero a que prácticamente todo el mundo estuviera a su asiento para ir a por su asiento odiaba tener que esperar de pie mientras la gente subía y bajaba sus maletas o seguía en medio del avión interponiéndose.

Estaba casi al final del avión, era curioso jamás había estado al final del avión, aunque también era verdad que pocas veces cojea la clase turista, se había despistado y la clase ejecutiva iba llena, no le había quedado más remedio que ir en clase turista, no es que le importara mucho ir en clase turista casi toda su vida había viajado así, hasta hacía dos años, por fin lo había conseguido el empleo de sus sueños, que le pagaban dietas y aviones en primera clase era un sueño merecido por tanto esfuerzo que había tenido que hacer en su vida.

Y de repente lo volvió a ver, era el último pasajero que faltaba lo sabía porque nadie más venía detrás y el avión parecía bastante lleno, faltaban algunos asientos que restaban vacíos como los dos de su lado, quizás esta vez le tocaba ir solo, en cierto modo lo agradecía no sabía nunca quién podría sentarse a tu lado podría ser desde una anciana que únicamente pasaría el viaje hablando de sus nietos o nietas o intentando casarlo con algunas de sus hijas solteronas, o el típico gordo que únicamente pasaba el viaje comiendo y bebiendo sin dejar de hacer ruido en ningún momento salvo para decir sus habituales groserías e insultos variados.

Pero entonces vio que el mismo chico que había conocido en el aeropuerto, el mismo que se le había tirado encima venia justamente a su lado.

Blaine fue caballeroso y le ayudo a subir su maleta al compartimento, y luego el chico se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, otra vez –dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Hola, de nuevo que casualidad no que nos volvamos a encontrar es curioso.

-Mucho si pero me gusta al menos hay una cara conocida, quien sabe a quién puede tocarte al lado, una solterona que intente ligar contigo o un ejecutivo que pase el día hablando sobre negocios.

-Sí, no nos pudimos presentar antes, Blaine Anderson –dijo Blaine ofreciendo la mano en señal de saludo.

-Kurt Hummel, encantado de conocerte –por fin pudo identificar al chico como Kurt y no como el chico con el que tropezó accidentalmente en el aeropuerto.

-Y cuéntame Kurt a que vas a Nueva York, por negocios, seguramente serás modelo triunfaras rápido en NYC si buscas una oportunidad la encuentras y tu dudo que tengas problemas para encontrarla.

-Gracias, nadie me había dicho algo así, pero en realidad voy por visitar a alguien muy importante para mí, mi mejor amiga y mi hermanastro viven allí y voy a hacerles una visita.

-Vaya y no harás nada más, en una ciudad como Nueva York donde todo puede pasar.

-No lo sé, quizás vaya a Central Park, o a Broadway siempre quise ir allí.

-Yo podría enseñarte algunos lugares cuando aterricemos –contesto Blaine sin resultar pesado u obsesivo.

-Claro porque no, y tu Blaine que haces tú en Nueva York.

-Trabajo y vivo allí, es bastante estresante de ir de un lugar a otro pero ya sabes si quieres ascender este es el precio del éxito.

-Así que te consideras un hombre de éxito que afortunado eres, no todo el mundo puede decir lo mismo, por desgracia.

-¿Por qué lo dices, estas pasando una mala época? –pregunto Blaine con preocupación no podía entender como alguien tan bello y simpático podría tener algún problema que lo afligiera tanto que incluso parecía que en sus ojos amenazaban con salir lágrimas.

-Bueno se podría decir así, no han sido tiempos fáciles para mi últimamente, me quede sin trabajo, sin nadie en mi vida, y mi padre estuvo en el hospital recientemente –dijo Kurt derrumbándose y soltando las dos lagrimas que ya no podía retener más.

-Y está bien, tu padre quiero decir, ha salido del hospital o… -no quiso terminar la frase sabía que si no había salido sería demasiado doloroso de recordárselo.

-Sí, salió es fuerte y pudo salir sin problemas pero no han sido tiempos fáciles tuve que hacerme cargo del negocio y perdí mi empleo y ahora me quedare en Nueva York esperando una oportunidad.

-Tu tranquilo alguien como tu seguro que encuentra una oportunidad, no te hará falta mucha espera para que alguien se fije en tu talento y consigas lo que quieras –dijo Blaine mientras veía como el rostro de Kurt se iluminaba y echaba una sonrisa.

-Eso espero Blaine, eso espero no podría superar otra decepción en mi vida en este momento, ¿sería demasiado demoledor comprendes? –dijo Kurt mientras echaba un suspiro al aire como si todas sus preocupaciones fueran eso un suspiro al aire.

Pasaron un rato en silencio, demasiada información para asimilar, el traqueteo del avión cortaba los silencios incomodos, y las azafatas constantemente en todo intentando vender zumos, refrescos, comida etc…

-Oye Kurt sería muy grosero si te pidiera el número de teléfono, últimamente necesito un amigo con el que hablar, si es mucha molestia puedes negarte claro lo entiendo perfectamente –dijo Blaine mientras sus labios querían decir más palabras que la velocidad de su cabeza podía procesar.

-Claro, yo casi no conozco a nadie en Nueva York sería bueno tener un guía, mi número es el siguiente 554….

Y allí se intercambiaron los números, era un juego inocente, unos números simples que podrían ser la destrucción de toda una vida en pareja y comenzar una nueva o simplemente un número que nunca jamás llamaría.

Últimamente la vida de Blaine no iba bien, nada bien no había que mentir sobre ello, era un infierno su vida, en casa con Sebastián las discusiones eran constantes, no podía imaginar el motivo a veces era cualquier chorrada, desde cambiar el canal de la televisión hasta coger prestado un cepillo, todo podría acabar en discusión no era su mejor momento, era un echo pero habían vivido tantas cosas juntos que todavía creía que podría darle una oportunidad a su relación, quizás ahora tonteaba con Kurt quizás le convenía una distracción alguien quien no le peleara hasta la más mínima coma.

Y su vida en el trabajo tampoco era mejor que en la amorosa, viajes continuamente por todo el mundo podría llegar a ser el sueño de cualquier persona, pero cansaba, a Blaine le gustaba viajar, pero es que eran tantas las reuniones de negocios que tenía que asistir que únicamente iba del aeropuerto al hotel, del hotel al taxi y de vuelta al aeropuerto casi no podía ni saborear la ciudad en la que estaba que tenía que volver a marchar.

Y todo por el ascenso, que su jefe le había prometido hace un año pero este cada vez parecía más lejano, muchísimo más lejano que el que tenía Blaine en sus sueños.

Lo único que a Blaine le iba bien era el dinero, no se podía quejar, venia de una familia adinerada, él había ido en busca de suerte a la gran ciudad, no quería depender de su familia y lo había conseguido.

Pero aun así, a veces sentía que necesitaba una ventana por la que escapar, algún sitio donde ir, sentir que alguien lo comprendía y le daba esa tranquilidad y seguridad que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos.

-Y no te importaría si te llamara mañana –de repente la voz de Kurt despertó a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

-Mañana casi imposible trabajo, pero que tal el miércoles, ¿te va bien? –pregunto Blaine no quería resultar grosero puesto que había pedido el número de móvil, pero realmente quería planear bien la sorpresa a Sebastián.

-Perfecto, me va bien, tienes que enseñarme tus lugares de Nueva York.

Y Blaine quizás comprendió que había cruzado la línea, la ligera línea entre ser agradable y coquetear, y por su sorpresa había sido correspondido pero no quería malpensar quizás Kurt solo intentaba buscar amigos en una ciudad grande y desconocida, así que todo estaba bien, solo eran eso amigos.

Blaine entonces pensó en la sorpresa para Sebastián, el restaurante que más le gustaba ese que estaba en el Upper East Side, tenía una gran terraza con flores era el favorito de Sebastián, quizás también podrían dar un paseo romántico por Central Park, y remataria la noche con una copa de champan en su terraza privada de su lujoso apartamento.

-¿Crees que tardaremos mucho en llegar? –pregunto Kurt rompiendo otra vez a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

-No un par de horas y estaremos en la ciudad –dijo Blaine con una sonrisa mientras veía que Kurt pedía a la azafata un café volvió a sus pensamientos.

Hacía tiempo que no le hacía un regalo bonito a Sebastián, cuando fue la última vez que tuvo un detalle con él, meses, demasiados meses para una pareja, quizás parte de que estuvieran discutiendo día sí y día también fuera culpa suya, había descuidado a Sebastián al principio todo eran atenciones y ahora todo eran gritos y desesperación.

Quizás él también tenía culpa, Sebastián no era nada fácil de llevar nunca se contentaba con nada a veces sentía que aunque se esforzara nunca contentaría a Sebastián parecía que él era una roca en su camino, lo trataba de menos Blaine se había fijado con los años, eran pequeños detalles, comentarios sin importancia, pequeños gestos pero que al final tenían significado, últimamente estaba más relajado, desde que consiguió ese cargo en la empresa lo había valorado pero Blaine no podía dejar de pensar si todo era una ilusión y que en realidad Sebastián siguiera menospreciarlo.

El viaje estaba a punto de acabar, el piloto ya daba instrucciones para aterrizar y se avisaba a los pasajeros que en 15 minutos llegarían al aeropuerto J K Kennedy en Queens, NYC.

-Ha sido un vuelo agradable ¿no crees? –pregunto Kurt mientras por la ventana se podían ver las luces de los edificios de la ciudad que les daban la bienvenida.

-Sí, ha sido tranquilo –respondió Blaine sin darle más importancia.

-Aunque lo mejor ha sido la compañía

De repente Blaine no tenía más respuestas que dar, simplemente se limitó a dar una sonrisa por cumplimiento.

-Entonces te llamo el miércoles si te va bien, concretamos detalles por mensaje.

-Claro ya quedaremos por ahí.

-Nos vemos Blaine, pero me ha encantado conocerte –contesto Kurt a forma de despedida mientras cogía su maleta y desaparecía mezclándose entre la gente para salir del aeropuerto.

Fue una despedida corta, inesperada pero al igual que todo el viaje, todo había sido una sorpresa tras otra, sin apenas tiempo de digerirlas.

Kurt no perdió tiempo, nada más atravesar todo el aeropuerto, cogió un taxi que lo llevo en la parte más rica de la ciudad en Manhattan, allí se hospedaría en un hotel previamente estudiado, odiaba tener sorpresas a los hoteles así que siempre se aseguraba antes de salir de casa consultar la página web del hotel donde quería hospedase, aunque no había hecho reserva el dinero no era un problema para él.

Ante el majestuoso edificio de principio de años 30, Kurt alzo la cabeza, el encabezado del hotel con luces brillantes, un chico en la entrada encargado de las maletas, esta era la vida de los ricos.

Así que entro a paso firme al hotel con sus maletas de piel de Louis Buitrón exportadas desde Italia las había comprado en internet a un precio razonablemente asequibles al ser de segunda mano pero muy bien conservadas no se notaba la diferencia entre estas y unas nuevas.

-Bienvenido al hotel Carlow de Carlow City en que puedo ayudarle –pregunto amablemente el recepcionista del hotel nada más verlo llegar.

-Quería una habitación –dijo Kurt con voz tranquila sin ni siquiera mover una pestaña al apreciar el lujo del hotel.

Lámparas de araña perfectamente limpiadas, suelos de mármol blanco relucientes, escaleras con alfombras rojas perfectamente colocadas, amplios sofás de estilo moderno europeo y flores frescas por cada mesita de la recepción.

-Lo siento señor pero solamente nos quedan suites de 500 euros la noche –dijo el recepcionista lamentado la falta de habitaciones aunque era habitual el que el hotel estuviera lleno en pleno verano.

-Dame una suite, por ahora por una semana, pagare en metálico ahora, ¿está bien con eso? –pregunto Kurt alzando una ceja al ver la cara de asombro del recepcionista quien no se esperaba que el cliente disponer de una suma de dinero tan grande a mano.

-Por supuesto que sí señor

-Hummel, Kurt Hummel –sentencio Kurt.

-Mi nombre es Andy cualquier cosa que necesite solo tiene que llamar por teléfono al número del hotel y le atenderemos enseguida –dijo el recepcionista mientras empezaba a iniciar su reserva.

-¿Necesita algún documento? –pregunto Kurt viendo como el hombre dudaba

-Sí, D.N.I, y el pagamiento por favor.

Una vez acabado el papeleo, Andy le dio la tarjeta de su habitación, al mismo tiempo que un chico recogía las maletas.

Al entrar en la habitación Kurt pudo ver las paredes de color marrón claro, decoradas con cuadros y fotografías antiguas en blanco y negro, cuadros modernos, una cama de matrimonio grande con sabanas de seda, miniar repleto de champan, botellitas pequeñas de alcohol, unos bombones, televisión de plasma empotrada a la pared, aire acondicionado, y un baño acabado en mármol, entre otros muchos más lujos.

-Muchas gracias puede dejar las maletas aquí –dijo Kurt señalando un rincón cerca de la cama, y dándole al chico una propina generosa.

Al estar solo, se fue directamente al baño, para él la higiene era algo primordial y siempre le gustaba ver en qué calidad estaba el baño antes de quedarse en una habitación, miro a ambos lados y vio todo lo que había; un amplio cuarto de baño con las paredes acristaladas con una amplia bañera y una ducha efecto lluvia, un doble lavabo grande de mármol y un vestidor.

Se había ido a refrescarse al baño, después de lavarse el pelo mientras se secaba el pelo con una toalla seca, oyó un ruido proveniente de su teléfono, era un mensaje.

``Espero que todo haya ido según lo planeado´´

Kurt contesto al instante, todo ha ido de perlas he llegado a la ciudad a la hora no ha habido retrasos de última hora.

``Perfecto tenemos que vernos lo más rápido que puedas´´

Kurt acabo por contestar un simple Ok, no había mucho más que decir.

Kurt miraba el cielo estrellado desde el balcón de su habitación, quizás en alguna parte en las estrellas se escondía lo único que buscaba desesperadamente en este momento de su vida, un cambio que hiciera de su vida un giro de 120 grados y le permitiera volver a respirar con tranquilidad.

En otra parte de la ciudad Blaine se enfrentaba a una prueba de fuego, se encontraba en la puerta de su casa, a punto de entrar pero todavía no sabía si pasar, tenía un mal sabor de boca, quizás el coqueteo con Kurt ahora le daba dolor de cabeza, los remordimientos ahora le pesaban en el corazón y quizás solo necesitaba una distracción, las cosas eran como fuego que solo faltaba una pequeña cerilla para que todo ardiera en llamas.

Finalmente decidió olvidar el coqueteo y ser valiente y entrar a casa a ver la cara de sorpresa de Sebastián.

-Sorpresa, estoy en casa –anuncio Blaine casi gritando mientras dejaba su maleta al lado del escritorio de madera de principios de siglo XVII que Sebastián había traído desde Paris donde vivía su familia.

-Blaine has llegado pero no venias el día 4 –dijo Sebastián tirándose encima de Blaine dándole un fuerte abrazo nada más verlo.

Era una mera de disculpa, pedir perdón por tantas discusiones sin motivo, y empezar de cero, con Sebastián se tenía que ir a base de indirectas era su mejor baza. Al menos no habían vuelto a discutir como la última vez que Blaine volvió de su viaje de Tokio y todo fue mal, hasta tal punto que Blaine volvió a coger el avión y marcharse de nuevo a Tokio a pasar allí el resto de su fin de semana.

-Te eche de menos Blaine, me alegro de verte de nuevo tan pronto –contesto Sebastián dejando el fuerte abrazo para permitir que Blaine pudiera respirar un poco.

-Donde dejaste a tu amante –contesto Blaine en broma mientras entraba dentro del salón.

-Lo deje en el armario, puedes ir y encontrarlo

Blaine sabía que eso significaba que había una sorpresa para él, siempre era la misma broma del amante y siempre había un regalo que Sebastián compraba para el escondiéndole en sitios típicos de escondite de amantes.

Blaine entro y abrió el armario, era grande, cubría casi todo el hueco que tenía la pared especial para el armario, era de madera noble, Blaine la había barnizado hacia poco, abrió y allí encontró una caja muy bien envuelta en papel de regalo.

Y la abrió allí mismo con ansia, siempre esperaba ver los regalos de Sebastián solían ser grandes regalos, relojes de oro macizo, elegantes zapatos hechos en Italia, pero esta vez eran un par de entradas para ir a Broadway para un musical que Blaine quería ver.

-Y todavía hay más regalos pero mejor nos esperamos para descubrirlos –anuncio Sebastián desde la puerta mirando como Blaine sonreía ante el regalo, le había gustado.

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa, vamos a la calle –dijo Blaine agarrando del brazo a Sebastián y arrastrándolo hasta el portal.

-Ahora, a donde vamos Blaine –dijo Sebastián que a duras penas conseguía llevar el ritmo de Blaine.

-Cierra los ojos –ordeno Blaine mientras seguía guiando a Sebastián con el brazo.

Anduvieron unas cuantas manzanas más, el restaurante no estaba muy lejos de su casa, así que no tardaron mucho.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos

-Pero Blaine porque pero si es nuestro restaurante si hay cola de espera de semanas, como lo has conseguido, es imposible tener mesa –se alborotaba Sebastián haciendo espavientos mientras miraba emocionado el local más de moda de la ciudad.

-Que te crees que no haría por ti –dijo Blaine mientras lo abrazaba.

El camarero los llevo hasta su mesa, daba a la ventana desde allí podían ver a la gente en la calle pasar, había desde parejas muy enamoradas como ellos, hasta gente solitaria que pasaba andado y con ellas miles de historias, desde un chico que llevaba rosas para una misteriosa mujer, a una chica que esperaba ansiosa que la vinieran a buscar a veces Blaine se preguntaba que de interesantes tenían las historias de todas las personas que iban por la calle.

De repente unos ojos fríos los observaban desde el otro lado de la calle, Blaine se sintió observado así que miro disimuladamente arriba no conseguía ver quien era la persona que lo miraba estaba demasiado lejos pero podía ver sus ojos, podía decir que eran unos ojos azules o verdes, pero que le sonaban pero no podía decir de qué.

De repente esa mirada desapareció y Blaine prosiguió con la cena con Sebastián sin darle más importancia.

-Blaine, deberías comer más, estas un poco delgado, como se nota que no estoy yo para cuidarte.

-Sí, se te nota en falta en los viajes, espero que poco a poco no tenga que hacer tantos.

-Pero debes hacerlos Blaine si no ascenderás jamás! –ese comentario calo hondo a Blaine veía que lo decía enserio, Sebastián no iba a cambiar ni siquiera en un momento como este, decidió perdonarlo y seguir con la cena sin embargo en su corazón se podía apreciar la decepción que ese comentario le había hecho.

-Claro, pronto me ascenderán.

-Eso es porque te lo mereces por el esfuerzo que le pones siempre, por eso serás el jefe muy pronto y lo celebraremos por todo lo alto.

Siguieron disfrutando de la velara, hasta que llegaron a los postres y de repente Sebastián dio la gran noticia.

-Tendré que ir una semana a Paris

-Una semana justamente ahora que acabo de venir y no puedes cambiarla –suplico Blaine viendo como sus planes perfectos eran arruinados.

-No Blaine lo siento, ya quisiera poderme quedar pero tengo que ir a esa reunión además mi familia me reclama, estaré muy liado ojala hubiera sabido que venias si lo hubiera sabido…

Incluso cuando la culpa no era suya, Sebastián siempre lograba poner las cosas de su lado, en esta situación todavía podía ver cierto reproche con que hubiera llegado antes de lo previsto.

-Pensaba que tardarías hasta el cuatro, y como solo sería una semana, estaría listo para recibirte, pero al venir antes, me siento mal por dejarte aquí solo –dijo Sebastián mientras terminaba su copa.

Quizás era una señal del destino que tenían que estar separados unos días, quizás así llegarían más relajados y todo iría mejor, no quería agobiar ya que sabía que si insistía demasiado podía acabar mal, así que decidió sonreír falsamente y disfrutar de la velada.

Ni siquiera supo que había pasado, de repente se levantó a la mañana siguiente en su cama con Sebastián obviamente a su lado, quizás irían demasiado borrachos pero por la ropa en el suelo se veía que habían pasado una buena noche o eso creía.

Solamente hubo un pequeño detalle que no reconoció, fue un colgante en forma de hoja llevaba una inscripción, K-1990 no recordaba ese colgante, no era suyo eso estaba claro y tampoco recordaba habérselo visto nunca a Sebastián, así que lo guardo disimuladamente al cajón. Quería investigar más de repente le había entrado curiosidad para descubrir que era ese colgante y sobretodo porque había llegado en su habitación.

Sebastián se despertó lentamente, odiaba los rayos del sol en la cara a primera hora de la mañana así que frunció la cara, despertándose de golpe para no soportar más el sol.

-¿Qué tal cómo has dormido Blaine? –pregunto Sebastián mientras iba camino al baño.

-Bien, oye Sebastián ¿has comprado algún colgante o algo últimamente? –pregunto Blaine disimulando aunque no era el mejor disimulando era fácilmente delatable que estaba interesado.

-No, ¿porque es que quieres comprarme algo? –pregunto Sebastián mientras abría el agua para que se calentara. –Ya te he dicho que no me des más regalos, la cena de ayer fue inolvidable.

-De acuerdo Bas -Blaine suspiro tranquilo no era el mejor disimulando ni mintiendo pero al menos esta vez se había librado de dar más explicaciones innecesarias.

Al instante recibió un mensaje de Kurt, parecía que él también se había levantado temprano y era extraño estaba haciendo un tiempo horrible, a diferencia del sol de ayer, hoy había sol, pero se amanecía una gran tormenta por las nubes negras, a mediodía esas nubes ya taparían el sol y a la tarde empezaría la tormenta.

-Oye mejor quedamos mañana hoy no hace muy buen día, te parece ;).

-De Acuerdo mañana enfrente del ayuntamiento ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Sí, allí nos vemos a las 10?

-Ok hasta mañana Kurt.

-Adiós Blaine que tengas buen día.

Hoy pasaría el día bastante solo, ya que Sebastián trabajaba desde primera hora de la mañana y no volvía hasta la noche.

-¿Estarás bien? –la voz de Sebastián saco a Blaine de sus pensamientos quizás esa pregunta iba con segundas pero en ese momento no quería hablar.

-Sí, vete tranquilo.

Y Así salió por la puerta Blaine aprovecho y seguidamente, removió el cajón hasta encontrar el colgante quería verlo con más profundidad saber si había algún nombre algún número a quien pudiera llamar para saber quién era el dueño del objeto pero nada únicamente habían las palabras K-1990, intento buscar por internet su significado pero habían miles de resultados y ninguno relacionados o con sentido para esta cadena.

Blaine no podía parar de darle vueltas al objeto le tenía hipnotizado parecía una tontería, quizás él era un paranoico pero siempre le habían gustado estas tonterías, eran como misterios que él había de resolver como si de una novela de Agatha Christine se tratara, Blaine era una persona que rápidamente quedaba prendado de las cosas y se obsesionaba con ellas, sanamente por supuesto pero este colgante tenía toda su atención.

Y no pararía hasta encontrar al dueño o el significado del collar, y sobretodo saber porque había llegado a su habitación, ya que estaba convencido que la noche anterior cuando llego a casa y entro en la habitación a simple vista no había nada.

Blaine tubo una idea, iría a la tienda de anticuarios y allí miraría si tenía algún valor ese colgante, quizás el sabría identificar quien fue el que marco la inscripción al colgante de plata, decidido se fue directamente a la calle, la tienda era una tienda muy pequeña llevaba allí desde generaciones había pasado de manos en manos en la misma familia databan del siglo 1850, Blaine solía ir con frecuencia a esa tienda así que sabía que de sobras le harían el favor de mirar el colgante.

Entro en la tienda, estaba vacía solo estaba el dueño del local, los suelos de madera crujían al dar pasos, era madera antigua la habían dejado así para que se conservara el estilo antiguo, no querían tocar absolutamente nada de la tienda, lo máximo que habían hecho fue pintar las paredes cada temporada por higiene y fumigar, el resto seguía igual que cualquier tienda de 1850.

-Podrías mirarme este colgante y decirme si reconoces quien pudo poner esta inscripción –pedio amablemente Blaine al dependiente.

-Claro Blaine, déjame ver –dijo el chico mientras miraba detalladamente el colgante y buscaba unas informaciones por Internet.

Blaine esperaba impaciente en la tienda, miraba toda la tienda, y vio un pequeño reloj, le recordó a Kurt, se fijó que no tenía reloj, pensó que sería un bonito detalle regalárselo, al fin y al cabo que era mejor que un regalo de bienvenida a la ciudad.

-Disculpa este reloj cuánto cuesta –pregunto Blaine mientras miraba el reloj no era gran cosa pero era bonito parecía de oro aunque estaba seguro que no lo era.

-Cincuenta, estamos intentando liquidar estos relojes, casi no se venden la gente quiere algo más comercial –anuncio el chico mientras seguía buscando información.

-Me llevo dos –dijo Blaine sin pensárselo dos veces, el precio estaba muy bien y uno podría ser para Kurt y otro para Sebastián o el en el caso que Sebastián no quisiera ponérselo por no ser de oro puro.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar esta casa está en Tennessee no sabría decirte más por ahora, pero te llamare si se algo mas –le contesto el chico mientras cerraba el ordenador y sacaba del expositor los dos relojes. –Los quieres envueltos en caja con papel o mejor sin papel.

Y después de esto Blaine regreso a su casa, se dio un paseo mientras tenía en una bolsa los dos relojes que acaba de comprar, y el colgante colgando de su cuello escondido bajo la camisa.

Tennessee, era el estado de Sebastián quizás el colgante tenía algo que ver con Sebastián, quizás era suyo y de repente Blaine encajo los cables sueltos de su mente, un amante, Sebastián lo engañaba, oportunidades había tenido miles en sus múltiples viajes.

De repente su corazón se empezó a bombear más fuerte, podía sentir los latidos en sus orejas, mientras estaba allí en medio de la calle inmóvil sin poder moverse.

Se sentía un estúpido, ahora todo tenía sentido, el inesperado viaje de Sebastián a Paris, sus pocas ganas de hacer nada, sus múltiples discusiones, él había puesto toda su ilusión al volver a este viaje, pensando que las cosas mejorarían, que estaban bien, ayer realmente disfruto de la cena y ahora se sentía un estúpido, mientras él lo máximo que había hecho fue coquetear en un avión, Sebastián se divertía con otros.

Y la culpa era suya, era demasiado idiota para no haberse dado cuenta antes, todo lo indicaba y el seguía sin querer creerlo incluso ahora tenía sus dudas, él siempre había sido un paranoico y exageraba las cosas y las sacaba de contexto fácilmente quizás lo mejor sería esperar que Sebastián volviera de Paris y así descubrir si decía la verdad.

Allí podría llamar al supuesto hotel donde Sebastián se hospedaba y descubrir la mentira, pasaría los días investigando a Sebastián, quizás no estaba bien pero si lo engañaba estaba en su derecho de investigar y de pedir explicaciones.

Pero si por el contrario finalmente todo eran imaginaciones suyas, habría una auténtica guerra de insultos que Sebastián iniciaría y no terminarían en meses, Sebastián era una persona muy orgullosa y no permitiría jamás que alguien lo acusara de algo que no había hecho y empezarían otra vez con las discusiones estúpidas de: ``No confías en mi´´ ``Nunca me crees´´ ``que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te quiero´´ ``Ya estas con tus paranoias de adolecente´´ ``Madura o no llegaremos a ninguna parte´´.

Y no quería pelear más, no lo podría aguantar otra vez, eran demasiados gritos que nunca llegaban a ningún puerto salvo el de hacerse daño inútilmente, ya que cuando dos discuten al final ninguno tiene la razón, siempre la verdad amanece en un punto intermedio.

Intentaba no pensar, era mejor estar seguro antes de acusar a Sebastián de algo que por el momento no había hecho, si era cierto ya tendría tiempo para pensar que le diría, y obviamente le abandonaría, pero por el momento estaba allí mirando fijamente a la calle sin ver más que diferentes rostros que tan pronto se acercaban al hasta alejarse por el horizonte y quizás jamás volverlos a ver.

Así se sentía el en estos momentos desorientado, sin saber a dónde ir, y su futuro no era mucho mejor que estas predicciones quizás todo lo que era su vida simplemente se desvanecería en unos segundos si descubría que Sebastián tenia a otro, u otros quien sabe que había podido hacer en estos días, una pequeña parte decía que nada que todo eran paranoias suyas, la otra decía que ese colgante tenía que ser de alguien, y otra simplemente decía que negaba lo innegable y Blaine seguía sin saber que hacer salvo esperar descubrir la verdad.


	2. Chapter 2

Allí podría llamar al supuesto hotel donde Sebastián se hospedaba y descubrir la mentira, pasaría los días investigando a Sebastián, quizás no estaba bien pero si lo engañaba estaba en su derecho de investigar y de pedir explicaciones.

Pero si por el contrario finalmente todo eran imaginaciones suyas, habría una auténtica guerra de insultos que Sebastián iniciaría y no terminarían en meses, Sebastián era una persona muy orgullosa y no permitiría jamás que alguien lo acusara de algo que no había hecho y empezarían otra vez con las discusiones estúpidas de: ``No confías en mi´´ ``Nunca me crees´´ ``que tengo que hacer para demostrarte que te quiero´´ ``Ya estas con tus paranoias de adolecente´´ ``Madura o no llegaremos a ninguna parte´´.

Y no quería pelear más, no lo podría aguantar otra vez, eran demasiados gritos que nunca llegaban a ningún puerto salvo el de hacerse daño inútilmente, ya que cuando dos discuten al final ninguno tiene la razón, siempre la verdad amanece en un punto intermedio.

Intentaba no pensar, era mejor estar seguro antes de acusar a Sebastián de algo que por el momento no había hecho, si era cierto ya tendría tiempo para pensar que le diría, y obviamente le abandonaría, pero por el momento estaba allí mirando fijamente a la calle sin ver más que diferentes rostros que tan pronto se acercaban al hasta alejarse por el horizonte y quizás jamás volverlos a ver.

Así se sentía el en estos momentos desorientado, sin saber a dónde ir, y su futuro no era mucho mejor que estas predicciones quizás todo lo que era su vida simplemente se desvanecería en unos segundos si descubría que Sebastián tenia a otro, u otros quien sabe que había podido hacer en estos días, una pequeña parte decía que nada que todo eran paranoias suyas, la otra decía que ese colgante tenía que ser de alguien, y otra simplemente decía que negaba lo innegable y Blaine seguía sin saber que hacer salvo esperar descubrir la verdad.

Y esperaba que todo fuera un malentendido suyo, si no está decepción acabaría por destruirlo, no era una buena racha la que estaba pasando demasiado estrés por todo y lo último que necesitaba era esto más preocupaciones sin sentido.

Sin darse un solo instante para continuar haciendo teorías, se puso a correr como un lunático hacia su casa no podía seguir más en esa calle en ese estado así que regreso corriendo, vigilaba que los semáforos estuvieran en verde para evitar accidentes, no fuera el caso que su día terminara en el hospital, la brisa le corría en la cara y el continuo movimiento le impedía cualquier pensamiento nocivo de su mente.

Cerro la puerta de su casa, y se dejó caer al sofá en el salón, el sofá era cómodo, moderno en color cuero negro y blanco, como la mayoría de muebles de la casa todos de arte moderno contemporáneo, la mayoría de algún país nórdico como Dinamarca o Noruega, a Blaine le gustaba la decoración, no era un apasionado como Sebastián pero no le desagradaba, todavía echaba de menos un poco de calor de hogar en vez de esos muebles en colores tan fríos, pero tenía que aguantarse, él no había aportado el dinero de los muebles y quien paga manda así que tenía que callar.

Llamo a un amigo suyo, Wes era su mejor amigo en el instituto y se había mudado hacia poco a la ciudad, quizás el sabría darle mejores consejos, siempre le aconsejaba bien y en tantos años jamás habían perdido su amistad, era a fuerza de fuego.

El sabría que tenía que hacer o decir, solía ser más racional, Blaine era más apasionado lo vivía todo al límite, no podía dejar de ser como era.

-Wes necesito un consejo, podríamos quedar para comer, te va bien al restaurante de la calle 45, cerca del trabajo, si allí mismo, a las dos nos vemos entonces. –y colgó el móvil ahora solo tenía que irse a duchar y a cambiarse ya que en nada se le pondría el tiempo encima y no quería llegar tarde sabía que Wes tenía una rutina de trabajo muy puntual jamás llegaba tarde al trabajo y no perdonaría que Blaine llegara tarde lo consideraba una ofensa.

Se ducho, se cambió de ropa y rápidamente cogió las llaves y la cartera y se fue para el restaurante, cogió un taxi que lo dejo en la misma puerta del restaurante donde Wes ya estaba esperándole era habitual en el llegar siempre cinco minutos antes de la hora.

-Blaine, cuanto tiempo sin verte, cuanto ha sido tres semanas, ya empezaba a estar preocupado si te habían secuestrado! –bromeo Wes mientras se sentaban a la mesa.

-Si he estado demasiado ocupado ya conoces al jefe, es simplemente insoportable, cada vez me manda más trabajo.

-Deberías dejarlo –dijo sin dar más importancia Wes como quien pedía una coca cola en un bar, Blaine ya sabía que era lo que tenía que hacer sin embargo era un gran trabajo y sueldo y no podía dejar la oportunidad de ascender a menos que tuviera otro trabajo.

-Lo sé pero ya sabes es complicado.

-Blaine tienes que ser feliz donde está en Blaine que conocía –Blaine entonces se respondió mentalmente en algún lugar perdido en el pasado donde era feliz y no tenía preocupaciones.

-Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre.

-No desde que viniste a Nueva York, te falta ese brillo en los ojos, esa felicidad innata en ti, no eres el mismo, tienes el mismo aspecto, pero tú no estás igual.

-Nadie es igual en el tiempo Wes.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero y que me tienes que contar, sabes que no puedes aguantarte el contarme tus problemas desembucha.

Wes lo conocía mejor que nadie, sabía que lo que le tenía que decir era importante, él era un buen amigo que siempre ofrecía consejo. Y sin más se lo conto.

Cuando termino de contar su historia el rostro de Wes seguía impoluto sin cambios, ni siquiera había movido una ceja, ni una exclamación absolutamente nada.

-En el fondo me lo esperaba –comento Wes después de escuchar la historia.

-Nunca te cayó bien –contraataco Blaine sin pensarlo.

-Esa no es la historia, y lo sabes muy bien, aunque no nunca me cayó bien ya sabes que me pareció demasiado frio e materialista, parece un trozo de hielo.

Y se hizo un silencio incomodo suerte que el camarero trajo el primer plato eso animo un poco el ambiente, sin saber que decir Blaine pronuncio las cuatro palabras que a fin de cuentas era por lo que había venido aquí.

-¿Y tú que piensas?-pregunto Blaine mientras veía como Wes lo miraba fijamente.

Tardo un poco en contestar pero finalmente se lo dijo directamente y sin tapujos.

-Conociendo a Sebastián seria la opción más probable, nunca ha sido disimulado con su adicción, pero tampoco sería bueno atacarlo así sin más sin pruebas.

-Ya pero que puedo hacer, tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y conoces a Sebastián que podría hacer.

-Yo esperaría e investigaría piensa que vives en su piso, y tu trabajo depende de la compañía socia de su padre fácilmente te podrían despedir, no le costaría mucho tienes que investigarlo y luego conseguir pruebas para amenazarlo y tener la seguridad de que no te echaran al menos hasta que encuentres otro trabajo mejor o igual y entonces puedas irte tranquilamente.

El razonamiento de Wes era muy lógico, casi perfecto, y él ni siquiera había pensado en esa posibilidad por eso le gustaba hablar con Wes tenía las cosas tan claras y era muy racional mucho más que él, era como un hermano mayor para él.

Además tenia parte de razón, donde iría ahora sin recomendación de nadie, y el trabajo que había investido, los acuerdos comerciales que había conseguido con su sudor ahora simplemente se los iba a regalar sin más a la empresa y él se quedaría con una mano adelante y otra detrás, no era justo no podía permitirlo, tenía que seguir el consejo de Wes.

Solo pensaba la manera de conseguir algo con lo que amenazar a Sebastián, pero no sabía ni por dónde empezar tenía que seguir investigando y pensando.

-Pero no pienses tan rápido Blaine, primero asegúrate de que te está engañando si no podrías tener problemas, muchos problemas.

-Hay algo que no sabes… -Blaine no sabía cómo continuar sabía que esta noticia le haría daño a Wes eran casi como hermanos y no se lo había dicho. –Me case en secreto con Sebastián hace dos meses.

Wes no respondió, al principio puso una cara extraña, abrió la boca, la volvió a cerrar y finalmente de sus labios salió un suspiro.

-En secreto, totalmente –volvió a repetir un poco más fuerte mientras la camarera de repente apareció por la derecha llevándose el primer plato sirviendo los postres.

-Sí nadie lo sabe, ni su familia ni la mía, por eso quería esperar a contarlo todos juntos en nuestra casa haciendo una fiesta pero ahora al encontrarme esto –dijo Blaine enseñándole el colgante a Wes.

-Lo encontraste en tu casa y por esto has montado toda la historia –dedujo Wes rápidamente mirando fijamente el objeto analizando como si de una prueba de laboratorio se tratara.

-Que pensarías tú en mi situación.

-Probablemente lo mismo, pero ahora es todavía más complicado, si os casasteis sin ningún tipo de acuerdo matrimonial, y es te es infiel te correspondería la mitad de su fortuna, pero si por el contrario le acusas falsamente de algo, podía no solamente no darte nada, si no despedirte por falsas acusaciones, ¿lo sabes verdad? Sabes que trabaja s en la empresa cuyo socio mayoritario es el padre de Sebastián –pregunto levantando una ceja.

-Claro que lo se Wes, pero yo le quiero pero si esto es así, no puedo estar con una persona así.

Entonces recibió la llamada de Kurt, llamada a la que Blaine no respondió por respecto, pero Wes lo noto rápidamente.

-¿Quién es el chico? –pregunto sin dar más explicaciones.

-¿Quién?

-El chico de la llamada.

-Es Kurt lo conocí en el avión, nos hemos hecho amigos.

-Así que amigos eh, claro amigos –respondió mientras se terminaba el postre.

-¿Qué insinúas Wes? Es solamente un amigo –respondió Blaine a la defensiva odiaba que lo acusaran de segundas intenciones quizás la relación con Sebastián no iba bien pero él no quería traicionar a nadie.

-Te brillan los ojos como antes, quizás deberías seguir viéndote con ese amigo te hará bien, al menos despejaras tu mente –dijo Wes mientras pagaba la comida –Me tengo que ir me seguirás informando verdad.

-Claro Wes, y gracias por todo –agradeció el tiempo mientras que Wes solo respondió con una sonrisa y se marchó del restaurante cogiendo un taxi de vuelta al trabajo.

Quizás tenia razón, mañana hablaría con Kurt, le vendría bien tener a alguien con quien hablar quizás así dejaría de estar tan angustiado pensando una y otra vez sobre Sebastián.

Y con esos pensamientos Blaine se fue del restaurante camino unas cuantas calles y luego regreso a su casa allí se bebería una copa mientras miraba algún programa de la televisión.

Pero era imposible sentado en el sofá, acurrucado bajo la manta con la televisión encendida con un volumen considerable, no podía dejar de pensar, en miles de cosas, desde que su trabajo era un infierno, hasta que Sebastián podía estar engañándole, la vida no era exactamente como la había planeado al instituto, algunas cosas habían seguido el camino y le había ido bien, otras como el trabajo no las había conseguido tan deprisa como pensaba, pero otras habían venido solas sin que nadie lo avisara como Sebastián, estaban tan hechos el uno para el otro, y al cabo de los años como se habían convertido en personas que únicamente Vivian para discutir.

Y la boda, había sido un impulso de Sebastián como siempre, si se le metía una idea a la cabeza era imposible quitársela daba igual que fuera una locura, que no siguiera la norma general si él quería se hacía, tenía esa habilidad para manipular a la gente a hacer lo que él quería, y la culpa era suya por permitírselo, aunque a veces sus locuras no estaban mal, como la boda, había sido un día realmente feliz desde primera hora de la mañana hasta la noche, algunas veces Blaine pensaba que eran esas locuras las que hacían de Sebastián su marido, eran esas locuras las que le gustaban las que le hacían ser como era y el así lo quería.

Sin embargo ahora, su ``posible aventura´´ también podría ser un impulso suyo y eso sí que no iba a tolerarlo pero Wes tenía razón no podía ir acusándolo así como así, primero porque su trabajo dependía casi exclusivamente de Sebastián, segundo porque vivía en el piso de Sebastián aunque Blaine contribuía en algunas cosas pero el piso estaba a su nombre, y él era casi una especie de huésped sujeto a la voluntad de Sebastián, Blaine había intentado que ambos alquilaran un piso a medias, pero obviamente el sueldo de Blaine no llegaba a ser ni una parte de lo que Sebastián cobraba y Sebastián era muy snob y orgulloso eso eran los mayores defectos de Sebastián, se había negado de todas maneras a irse a un barrio de clase media no era su ambiente dijo.

Y lo más importante era que todavía quería a Sebastián y sabía que si discutía con el acusándolo de tener una aventura y era mentira, jamás se lo perdonaría, y el ambiente seria casi infernal, con más discusiones que nunca, sabia el carácter de Sebastián cuando se sentía ofendido y sus pequeñas sutilezas y cuchilladas por la espalda.

Sin embargo ahora lo veía todo negro, pensaba que era un fracasado, que su futuro eran como las estrellas, lejanas y frías. Mañana había quedado con Kurt, esperaba relajarse un poco hablando con un nuevo amigo quizás él podría darle consejo.

Entonces vio un mensaje de Sebastián, ``Llegare tarde no me esperes despierto, hemos tenido una emergencia tengo que reunirme con un inversor en Boston, te veo en un par de horas´´

Y ahora su mente le daba una pregunta que Blaine no sabía contestar, ¿Te lo vas a creer? Y ni siquiera él sabía que creer si estaba con otro o era verdad decidió no preocuparse más y ver la película aunque esta estuviera a punto de terminar.

Se fue a la cama tenía la cabeza llena de pensamientos que lo único que le hacían era dolor de cabeza así que se tumbó a la cama, cerró los ojos y espero que el nuevo día amaneciera.

Blaine fue despertado por su móvil no paraba de sonar, insistentemente, así que lo cogió.

-Sí –dijo Blaine todavía con sueño ni siquiera se había podido incorporar a la cama

-Habíamos quedado hoy, al ayuntamiento, soy Kurt recuerdas el del avión –y entonces la mente de Blaine se disparó lo había olvidado y llegaba tarde.

-Oh lo siento mucho Kurt me quede dormido pero en 20 minutos estoy allí lo siento.

-Si quieres quedamos otro día si te viene mejor.

-No en 20 minutos estoy allí, lo siento voy enseguida.

Y Blaine colgó el teléfono, rápidamente como si de superponerse se tratara fue corriendo a la ducha, después de una ducha rápida, se secó con la toalla lo más rápido que sus manos le permitieron y se cambió de ropa, se peinó con una gran cantidad de gomina, tanto era que el pelo de Blaine posiblemente quedaría en su sitio aunque viniera una bomba nuclear.

Corrió como un desesperado por toda la avenida, intentando llegar más rápido que el viento, pero era imposible llegaría muy tarde, demasiada tarde. Cuando finalmente llego Kurt estaba allí esperándole, seguía esperándole después de una hora de espera en un banco en la sombra.

-Por fin llegas empezaba a pensar que te habían secuestrado y me pedirían un rescate.

-Lo siento tanto me dormí, últimamente no paso por una buena racha y… pero Kurt simplemente lo abrazo sin dejarlo terminar.

-No pasa nada, solo has llegado tarde no se acaba el mundo, quieres que vayamos a Central Park siempre quise pasear por allí.

Caminaron despacio por el Central Park, no hacia un día de sol, al contrario unas nubes negras llenaban el ambiente de un color sombrío y triste, prácticamente el parque estaba vacío aun así ellos seguían paseando por la gran arboleda.

Blaine le había contado toda la historia a Blaine, desde su trabajo hasta lo suyo con Sebastián quería saber una opinión externa aparte de Wes, siempre era mejor dos que una opinión.

-Deberías divertirte más, y pensar menos –contesto Kurt con una sonrisa mientras seguía andando al lado de Blaine.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Debes relajarte, vivir la vida y dejar de preocuparte por todo –contesto Kurt mientras le cojea de la mano y le arrastraba a por un helado.

En ese instante sintió la electricidad, esa que te invade al notar conexión con otra persona, el noto, la única vez que el noto fue cuando conoció a Sebastián, y ahora de repente después de tanto tiempo la había vuelto a sentir.

Se sentía bien comiendo ese helado con Kurt y de repente una mala sensación amaneció en su cuerpo quizás eran remordimientos de estar de esta manera tan agradablemente no podía evitarlo simplemente estaba pasando y entonces se dio cuenta por primera vez sus problemas desaparecieron.

-Quieres probar un poco –dijo Kurt mientras cojea una cucharilla y ponía un poco de helado ofreciéndole.

Blaine abrió la boca permitiendo que entrara el alimento en su boca mientras Kurt lo alimentaba, hacia tantos años que Sebastián ya no hacia esto, esa parte romántica murió simplemente murió con el tiempo.

Y ni el mismo sabía que todavía existía esa parte dentro de él, escondida al fondo de su cuerpo.

-Me das un poco –ahora Kurt quería que le diera e imitándole hizo lo mismo con su helado.

Todo parecía tan fácil con Kurt, quizás incluso demasiado fácil, esta era el tipo de relación que quería tener con Sebastián, si es que era posible.

-Tranquilo todo irá bien –dijo de repente Kurt sin venir a cuento pero esa frase calo hasta lo más hondo de la mente de Blaine hacia tanto tiempo que esperaba esa frase que alguien lo animara que no pudo evitar sonreír por primera vez de forma sincera.

-¿Quieres que continuemos paseando? –pregunto mientras tiraba su helado en la papelera que estaba a punto de acabar de derretirse.

-Claro vamos –dijo Kurt imitándole.

Mientras continuaban paseando por el parque vieron que el tiempo estaba empeorando así que se fueron a una cafetería cercana.

-Podemos parar aquí, estoy algo cansado –anuncio Kurt después de un largo rato de paseo.

-Claro en esta cafetería hacen los mejores bollos de canela

-Entonces habrá que probarlos no crees

Y juntos entraron a la cafetería, al haber mal tiempo estaba llena sin embargo encontraron una mesa para los dos, y el camarero se dio prisa en atenderles.

-Dos cafés y dos bollos de canela –pidió Blaine mientras que el camarero se dirigía a prepararlos con una rápida habilidad.

El camarero se dio prisa en traerles lo pedido para desaparecer al instante al ver nuevos clientes entrando en el establecimiento.

-¿Y cuenta Kurt, que tal tu familia? –pregunto Blaine al acordarse de la familia de Kurt que vivía en NY.

-La familia… ah si bien Rachel está en una obra de teatro es de bajo presupuesto pero está muy contenta y Finn ha entrado en la universidad estatal.

-Son muy buenas noticias me alegro por ellos.

-Si la verdad se portaron muy bien conmigo y me alegro que les vaya bien, se lo merecen.

-Y que haces en Nueva York vas a quedarte mucho tiempo por la ciudad o te iras pronto.

-Depende de que encuentre en la ciudad me quedare no tengo fecha para irme, ni tampoco para quedarme depende de la situación, si encuentro lo que quiero me quedare, y de trabajar por ahora no necesito nada, pero siempre podría buscar algo.

-Claro yo podría ayudarte si quieres.

-Que amable que eres, claro podríamos buscar juntos si quieres –dijo Kurt mientras revisaba su móvil y ponía mala cara.

-¿Qué pasa malas noticias? –pregunto Blaine al ver la cara de angustia de Kurt.

-Nada, es una emergencia, nos vemos otro día Blaine tengo que irme corriendo ya te contare –dijo Kurt rápidamente para salir corriendo del local sin dar tiempo a Blaine ni a reaccionar.

Blaine se preocupó al ver a Kurt de esta manera, no había visto a nadie reaccionar así por un mensaje que debería de poner, a lo mejor alguien se había puesto enfermo y tenían que operarle, o un accidente. Le angustiaba ver a Kurt así, era una persona tan alegre esperaba poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, más tarde sin falta lo llamaría.

Y se quedó allí en la cafetería terminándose el café, mientras reflexionaba sobre el día que había tenido, había sentido una sensación especial con Kurt, que le parecía algo nuevo y simplemente perfecto, parecía que con el tenia a alguien con quien confiar y eso le encantaba, alguien quien no le daba problemas solamente alegrías.

Y así cuando regreso a casa se encontró a Sebastián esperándolo con una miranda expectante.

-Hola Blaine donde estabas cuando entre no había nadie –saludo Sebastián fríamente.

-Estaba fuera, podrías haberme llamado si tantas ganas tenías de verme –contraataco Blaine ya estaba acostumbrado a las discusiones de Sebastián y sabía que ahora tocaba una pero si le decía dónde estaba la discusión no duraría horas, duraría días enteros.

-Pero porque no me avisabas que ibas a salir.

-¿Acaso has preguntado algo? –contesto Blaine respondiéndole la pregunta con otra pregunta.

-No, pero deberías haberlo hecho.

-Pero no lo hice y como el pasado no se puede cambiar lo mejor será que te olvides del tema.

Y entonces sucedió lo que Blaine pensó que jamás iba a presenciar, Sebastián por primera vez se lanzó a brazos de Blaine mientras anunciaba lo siguiente.

-Tienes razón Blaine no discutamos más.

Blaine se quedó sorprendido que Sebastián había dejado de discutir tan de repente siempre quería tener la razón y por primera vez se la daba a él en una discusión.

-Te tengo una sorpresa en la cama vamos a encontrarla.

Al día siguiente Blaine se acordaba de lo que había pasado, primero ganaba una discusión con Sebastián, luego tenían relaciones, y ahora el día se encontraba brillante despejado, al menos por el momento porque el tiempo decía que iba a llover pero parecía imposible con el sol que hacía.

-Sabes que hoy podríamos ir a la casa de la playa hace tan buen día que sería una pena desaprovecharlo así –inicio la conversación Sebastián

-Mañana tengo que trabajar temprano

-Podemos volver a última hora por eso no te preocupes, ¿no te apetece? –Pregunto mientras se levantaba de la cama –será divertido cuando tiempo hace que no vamos a la playa.

Y la verdad es que a Blaine le apetecía, la última vez que piso la playa le parecían siglos desde que puso sus pies al mar.

-En marcha nos vamos a la playa –dijo Blaine recibiendo un grito de felicidad de Sebastián.

Marcharon enseguida, solamente cogieron una bolsa con toallas, cremas solares, camisetas y se fueron directamente a los Hampton donde Sebastián tenía la casa familiar de veraneo de sus padres. Aunque dudaba mucho que sus padres anduvieran por allí la última noticia que supieron de ellos fue la semana pasada cuando se iban a un crucero en Italia.

Y allí vieron la enorme casa justo enfrente del mar, a primera línea, la cara tenía un jardín delantero muy bien cuidado con flores silvestres, y algunos árboles para dar una gran sombra. La casa era enorme, unas cinco habitaciones divididas en dos pisos, un gran comedor, la cocina perfectamente equipada para los mejores gourmets, y sobre todo la fachada de la casa blanca, de estilo señorial de principios del siglo XIX, habían recreado una típica casa colonial.

Sin duda era una casa que uno desearía vivir y morir en ella, y a primera línea del mar.

-¡Vamos a la playa! –grito Sebastián mientras corría directamente a la playa.

Y Blaine no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, dejo las toallas preparadas, y luego él también se tiro al mar a bañarse.

Se sentía relajado, allí parecía que todos sus problemas desaparecían, todavía tenía vacaciones, había sido un mes horrible y su jefe le había dado vacaciones, dos semanas no era mucho pero estaba bien, aunque ya sabía porque lo hacía, últimamente había una becaria que entraba demasiado al despacho y su despacho estaba al lado así que… era mejor eliminar posibles malentendidos que dieran a chantajes. No era la primera vez que alguien hacia fotos y las usaba en su propio beneficio, Blaine no tenía necesidad, estaba trabajando en conferencias para conseguir el puesto de subdirector, si esperaba un poco más llegaría mucho más lejos que su jefe, si usaba el chantaje no llegaría tan lejos.

Y siempre podría usar el chantaje así que no le preocupaba mucho, ahora solamente quería relajarse.

-No te parece el mejor sitio del mundo –dijo Sebastián sacando a Blaine de sus pensamientos.

-Creo que no hay mejor lugar al mundo

Cuando de repente volvió a tener la misma sensación que la noche del restaurante, noto como dos ojos lo miraban fijamente, alterado salió del agua mirando en todas direcciones pero no vio nada. Finalmente al girarse del todo solo vio dos ojos azules pero en menos de un segundo esos ojos desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

-¿Hay Blaine estas bien?, te veo algo pálido –oyó hablar a Sebastián mientras salía del agua. –Anda túmbate en la toalla vaya a ser que te caigas.

-Si me pareció ver a alguien espiando –dijo Blaine convencido de que esa presencia ya lo había seguido antes.

-¿Quieres decir que no será algún perro? –pregunto Sebastián mientras se tumbaba a su lado.

Blaine no había caído en eso, pero esos ojos eran demasiado humanos para ser de un perro, no tenía pinta de perro. Aunque tampoco había caído en esa idea.

-No creo tenía los ojos muy azules demasiados para un perro.

-¿No estarás con alguna de tus paranoias? –pregunto Sebastián quien como siempre no le creía.

-No estoy seguro Sebastián alguien nos sigue –contesto firmemente Blaine negándose a creer que estaba loco.

-Bueno si lo vuelves a ver llamamos a la policía pero ahora no te agobies y disfruta del buen día que hace.

Y Sebastián tenía razón el cielo estaba claro no había más que algunas nubes, y el sol radiante y brillante daba calor a los cuerpos que buscaban un bronceado perfecto.

La suave brisa del mar hacia más placentero el día de playa y evitaba el calor sofocante del día atípico para ser Noviembre parecía que fuera pleno verano. Pero el tiempo era así loco por naturaleza.

Blaine todavía no sabía dónde pero había visto esos ojos azules, quizás en la conferencia en Londres, fue mucho antes, al principio había pensado que era Kurt, pero empezaron mucho antes casi un año antes, ahora recordaba que en cada conferencia que iba sentía la presencia de unos ojos mirándole, y como más avanzaba al tiempo más los notaba incluso hoy había logrado ver el color, azules como el mar.

No conseguía recordar de dónde pero en alguna parte en el último año había empezado a seguirle ese par de ojos. Y eso le asustaba un poco estaba haciendo unos negocios que a veces se salían de la línea legal, pero era lo que había de hacer si uno quería prospera en este mundo de los negocios.

Y eso le asustaba y si era un detective privado de la competencia, y si estaba allí para descubrir sus negocios, perdería el trabajo y todo lo que había acumulado e incluso podría ser acusado e ir a la cárcel, no creía que fuera a la cárcel pero sus datos estarían fichados por la policía el resto de su vida, y eso tampoco era plato de buen gusto.

O quizás era un acosador había tanta gente loca suelta por el mundo que tampoco era de extrañar que alguien se hubiera obsesionado con él y por eso lo siguiera a todas partes.

O la última y quizás la más creíble la versión de Sebastián, quizás estaba dando demasiada importancia a esa presencia y no era más que su imaginación que imaginaba cosas que no existían. Podría ser el estrés que tenía que lo estaba volviendo loco por momentos.

Todo parecía que volvía a encajar, de repente notaba que todo volvía a fluir como antes en los viejos tiempos donde no había discusiones ni peleas absurdas. Notaba que su relación estaba resurgiendo de sus cenizas y que todo iría bien.

-Te apetece que vayamos a tomar algo

-¿Dónde querías ir? –pregunto Blaine mientras notaba que su piel estaba casi seca gracias al calor del sol.

-Neos en alguna terraza a tomar algo fresco, alguna habrá en el pueblo.

-Vale, vamos a investigar a ver que encontramos.

Se cambiaron rápidamente por suerte la playa estaba casi desierta, eran playas exclusivas para residentes y en esta época del año era prácticamente imposible que nadie hubiera venido a la playa pese a que hacia buen día estaban a Noviembre.

Solamente dos locos como ellos se les ocurriría venir a la playa a este mes. O a lo mejor era eso lo que les hacía vivir.

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante entraron y pidieron el primer plato, pero entonces Blaine recibió una llamada y salió al exterior cuando termino la llamada se quedó mirando el pueblo era bonito antiguo y bien cuidado.

-Hola Blaine que sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo una voz que Blaine reconoció enseguida, era Kurt.

-Anda Kurt como tú por aquí

-Vine con Rachel y Finn quizás coincidimos y te los presento aunque solo estaremos hoy.

-Como yo he venido con Sebastián a pasar el día.

-Me alegro me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que irme corriendo –se disculpó Kurt mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente siguiendo una línea recta imaginaria

-¿No quieres que te presente a Sebastián? –pregunto Blaine aprovechando que ambos habían coincidido aquí era una casualidad insólita.

-Mejor otro día con más tranquilidad cuídate Blaine.

Y Blaine regreso al restaurante como si nada, continúo disfrutando amistosamente con Sebastián en la comida.


	3. Chapter 3

Solamente dos locos como ellos se les ocurriría venir a la playa a este mes. O a lo mejor era eso lo que les hacía vivir.

Encontraron un pequeño restaurante entraron y pidieron el primer plato, pero entonces Blaine recibió una llamada y salió al exterior cuando termino la llamada se quedó mirando el pueblo era bonito antiguo y bien cuidado.

-Hola Blaine que sorpresa verte por aquí –dijo una voz que Blaine reconoció enseguida, era Kurt.

-Anda Kurt como tú por aquí

-Vine con Rachel y Finn quizás coincidimos y te los presento aunque solo estaremos hoy.

-Como yo he venido con Sebastián a pasar el día.

-Me alegro me encantaría quedarme pero tengo que irme corriendo –se disculpó Kurt mientras empezaba a caminar rápidamente siguiendo una línea recta imaginaria

-¿No quieres que te presente a Sebastián? –pregunto Blaine aprovechando que ambos habían coincidido aquí era una casualidad insólita.

-Mejor otro día con más tranquilidad cuídate Blaine.

Y Blaine regreso al restaurante como si nada, continúo disfrutando amistosamente con Sebastián en la comida.

-¿Quién era el chico? –pregunto Sebastián mientras terminaba su ensalada ya casi a medio comer.

-¿Qué chico? –pregunto Blaine haciéndose el distraído

-El chico con el que hablabas afuera, parecía que tenía prisa.

-Ah es Kurt lo conocí al avión quise presentártelo pero tenía prisa para ir con su familia.

-Oh una pena, y es agradable parece muy guapo desde aquí no he podido verlo en profundidad pero así de lejos.

-Si es muy guapo y simpático

-Así que te gusta –dijo Sebastián poniendo cara seria mientras observaba como Blaine se volvía pálido.

-No en quiero decir yo solamente tengo ojos para ti.

-Es broma, parece simpático podemos invitarlo cuando volvamos a Nueva York, si no tiene pareja podemos emparejarlo no te parece? –pregunto Sebastián mientras Blaine no entendía nada de lo que está pasando. –Últimamente no quedamos con amigos nos vendría bien tener de nuevos nunca viene mal.

-Claro si tú quieres, sería bueno hace tiempo que no quedamos con John ni con Natasha podríamos hacer una pequeña fiesta ahora que estamos de vacaciones antes de que te vayas podemos aprovechar y hacer como una fiesta de despedida.

-Solamente estaré fuera dos semanas no toda la vida, pero si tienes razón puede ser divertido, la organizaremos cuando llegamos a Nueva York.

Blaine respiro tranquilo parecía que todo iba bien al menos de momento la verdad no estaba una reacción tan madura de Sebastián más bien planeaba ver una guerra directa de celos sin embargo la guerra nunca llego y parecía que todo estaba en calma, Sebastián sonreía, el también nada podía arruinar el momento.

-Y si llamaras a tu hermano, hace tiempo que no os veis.

Excepto esto, no es que no se llevara bien con su hermano era que simplemente no quería que al entrar por su casa todas las miradas se centraran en la gran estrella de la familia Anderson, él era una estrella y a su lado Blaine parecía nada más que una pequeña hormiga una mancha en la familia, un fracaso.

-Bueno puede que lo invite.

-A mí no me importa que se quede toda la atención de la fiesta, nos divertiremos y Cooper es divertido, venga hace tiempo que no os veis, será un gran día –insistía Sebastián parecía que tenía un especial interés en que Cooper viniera en la fiesta aunque no era de extrañar Sebastián siempre se había llevado bien con toda su familia muchísimo mejor que él.

-Vale lo llamare esta noche, pero prométeme que no le darás cuerda ya sabes cómo se pone cuando alguien le pregunta por su trabajo o sus películas se le hincha el ego y no parara de hablar en toda la noche.

Blaine quería a su hermano, le quería pero a veces le sacaba de quicio sobre todo cuando se pavoneaba exhibiendo su vida, recordándole que él había fracasado que sus sueños no se habían cumplido y los del sí, que él era el ganador de la familia, la gloria y el orgullo de los Anderson quedando Blaine en un segundo plano casi invisible, y eso lo odiaba ser solamente el segundo plato, era irritante él era el mayor así que siempre había habido una competición entre ambos, y que Cooper triunfara solamente hacía que sobresaliera más en todo.

Jamás había podido competir por el amor de sus padres, sus padres le querían él lo sabía, jamás habían hecho distinciones entre ambos pero cuando Cooper triunfaba Blaine podía ver el orgullo en sus ojos, un orgullo que jamás conseguiría el siendo un simple trabajador en una oficina, los Anderson eran poderosos y ricos y el solamente era alguien que intentaba abrirse paso el solo en el mundo de las finanzas sin ayuda de nadie no quería ser el enchufado quería conseguir el sus propios logros pero estos no parecían irle tan bien como él había deseado.

Tenía tanta suerte, Cooper siempre había tenido suerte, y él siempre lo envidio desde la distancia ver como para Cooper no había fronteras ni problemas que no pudiera resolver fácilmente, parecía que la vida se había alineado con él para hacérsela más fácil y el parecía que la vida le había obligado llevar una cruz en sus hombros para siempre.

No era fácil ser el hermano de Cooper Anderson, nada fácil siempre la gente estaba diciéndole lo grandioso que era tener un hermano así, alabándole hasta el cielo y siempre con cumplidos para Cooper, y para el simplemente nada no era más que un mensajero de Cooper por eso siempre intentaba hacer las cosas bien hacer que la gente se sintiera orgulloso de él y finalmente ser alguien a quien dirigir los cumplidos, que la gente lo viera y lo felicitara eso era lo que más ansiaba en la vida.

-Llámalo hoy y no te olvides que últimamente estas muy despistado –le ordeno Sebastián mientras iba al servicio.

Y entonces recibió un mensaje de Kurt, era corto pero a Blaine le hizo ilusión.

``Me encanto el otro día, podemos repetir, mañana a las 8 en West Park´´

Blaine no tardo en contestar que sí, parecía que por una vez la suerte le tocaba a él.

Sebastián no tardo en regresar, como siempre quejándose por cualquier cosa aunque fuera minúscula él siempre tenía una queja preparada para todo momento y lugar.

Había una mancha en el suelo aquí parece que se toman días libres porque que mal gusto que tienen y esto es la zona de los ricos imagínate lo que pasara en los barrios de los muertos de hambre –decía Sebastián con total impunidad nunca había demostrado símbolos de empatía y menos con la gente que no estaba a su altura, según el cualquiera que no tuviera un par de ceros en la cuenta bancaria no era digno de dirigirle la palabra a menos que fuera por servir claro.

A Blaine no le gustaba la manera de pensar de Sebastián, el también venia de una clase adinerada y jamás pensaría esto de nadie, pero claro Sebastián era de otra elite muchísimo más rica que el aun así como persona en ese aspecto era despreciable, Blaine prefería ignorar esta parte de Sebastián fijándose solamente en su parte buena aunque a veces comentarios así hacían dudar a Blaine sobre la clase de persona que en realidad podría ser Sebastián.

-Me muero de ganas por ver la carta de postres tu no –comento Blaine viendo los surculosos postres que se ofrecían a los clientes.

-No lo se tendría que cuidarme no quisiera ser desagradable a la vista

Otro bonito detalle del carácter de Sebastián era que el no veía el mundo entre la educación y el respecto, él era más de ver el mundo en reírte de cualquier defecto y aparentar ser santo en la calle.

-Eres cruel Sebastián.

-Yo cruel jamás tú que eres un tiquismiquis que por cualquier cosa te alteras.

Y jamás parecía tener el más mínimo pudor en reírse de cualquier cosa a veces a Blaine le daba miedo el ver como no tenía empatía por los demás, pero el amor ciega a las personas y en su caso estaba ciego desde hacía muchos años quizás demasiados.

-¿Van a tomar postre los señores? –pregunto el camarero.

-Yo una copa de chocolate.

-Yo nada gracias, y por cierto deberían decirle a su limpiadora que le falta el baño por hacer.

-Se lo diremos y disculpe las molestias –el camarero se disculpó al ver la mirada de odio clavada en los ojos de Sebastián.

-¿Tenías que hacerlo? –pregunto Blaine una vez se fue el camarero estaba harto de ver como aterrorizaba a la gente.

-Tenían que saberlo –contesto el tranquilamente con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Estoy cansado de tus juegos Sebastián tienes que parar de hacerlo no es agradable para nadie.

-Está bien cambiare no quiero peleas hoy no es nuestro día de la playa.

Y él sabía que Sebastián nunca iba a cambiar lo veía en su rostro veía esa sonrisa burlona y eso significaba que haría lo que le daría la gana en cuando él no lo viera pero Blaine estaba demasiado cansado de discutir por estas cosas así que decidió mejor callar y fingir que le creía era lo único que podía hacer si quería disfrutar del día.

A la noche tuvo que llamar a Cooper respiro profundamente tres veces antes de hacerlo sabía que sería una conversación tensa sobretodo dese su última discusión aun así era lo correcto.

-Hola Cooper, soy yo Blaine –al principio nadie respondió al otro lado del móvil pero rápidamente Cooper hablo.

-Que tal estas hermanito, quería disculparme por la última vez ya sabes –contesto Cooper.

Cooper podría ser muchas cosas, pero era buena persona y si tenía una discusión rápidamente se arrepentía y se disculpaba incluso esta vez que la pelea había sido grande él se había disculpado primero.

-Yo también lo siento Cooper, haremos una fiesta el viernes si quieres venir.

-Claro me encantaría así iría de estrella podrás fardar de hermano.

-¡Cooper! Es el día de despedida de Sebastián se va a parís dos semanas así que no acapares toda la atención tu solo.

-Lo intentare pero ya sabes que es difícil, la gente simplemente me adora i lo sabes.

Otro gran logro familiar, el ego de Cooper que se es tenia de costa a costa del país, y todavía faltaba terreno para medir su ego.

-Bueno Cooper solo te pido que te comportes como una persona normal no como la estrella del verano de acuerdo.

-Hare lo que pueda hermanito, por cierto te veo muy contento ¿ha pasado algo que yo no sepa?

-Hablaremos en la fiesta, tengo que colgar.

-Adiós hasta el viernes, espero que llegue el día para darte un brío abrazo.

Los abrazos de Cooper legendarios básicamente porque te quedabas sin oxígeno el tiempo que duraba el abrazo.

Tenía ganas de que llegara el día de la fiesta, Cooper parecía con ganas de hablar con él, y el siempre entendía los problemas de Blaine puede que fuera un personaje con un ego gigante pero siempre había sido un buen hermano incluso este tiempo en el cual habían discutió y no se hablaban.

Desde la altura de su apartamento todo parecía tan pequeño veía la calle ya casi vacía al ser domingo por el final del día, aun así el barrio casi siempre estaba tranquilo era un barrio residencial de gente adinerada así que nunca habían peleas o incidentes parecidos.

Blaine solo contaba las horas que faltaba para volver a su encuentro con Kurt, se sentía bien, habían quedado en un cine a ver alguna película de estreno de cartelera.

Blaine salió de trabajar había sido una jornada dura, lo mismo de siempre la monotonía se le echaba encima aunque por otra parte estaba radiante de felicidad, hoy era su ultimo día, mañana tendría dos semanas de vacaciones, y empezaba bien el día, ahora había quedado con Kurt así que puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y salió a la calle.

Allí frente al cine estaba Kurt plantado esperando mirando al reloj, faltaban cinco minutos para que empezara la película.

-Hola Kurt siento llegar tarde –se disculpó Kurt mientras entraban dentro del cinema.

-No te preocupes todavía estarán en anuncios –dijo Kurt mientras entregaba las entradas al empleado del cinema.

Vieron la película y salieron pero en cuando pusieron un pie en la calle un fuerte viento huracanado asomo por la calle, para luego empezar a llover.

-Que hacemos Kurt aquí no podemos estar –dijo Blaine al ver la cantidad de agua que estaba cayendo empapando la ropa de ambos.

-Tengo una habitación en un hotel está detrás de esta calle podemos intentar ir y secarnos allí.

Rápidamente salieron corriendo en dirección al hotel, no tardaron mucho pero fue suficiente para terminar totalmente mojados.

-Es en la sexta planta –comento Kurt mientras cojea la mano de Blaine y lo arrastraba hacia el ascensor.

Llegaron a la habitación era amplia, toda una suite en potencia, Kurt le dio a Blaine unas toallas para que se secara.

-Siento no tener ropa de tu talla –dijo Kurt mientras le daba las toallas.

-Siempre guardo un par de pantalones y camisas en el maletín –dijo Blaine mientras recordaba que cada día se guardaba un par por ocasiones como esta.

Se secó mientras Kurt estaba al baño, se cambió de ropa no era muy cómoda pero no importaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Se secó mientras Kurt estaba al baño, se cambió de ropa no era muy cómoda pero no importaba.

-Esta presentable –dijo Kurt desde el interior del baño.

-Si puedes salir ya estoy cambiado –contesto Blaine mientras le entraba la risa, le resultaba cómico ver a alguien todavía tan inocente.

-No quisiera que esto resultara incómodo.

Blaine miraba al exterior y veía la enorme tormenta que había fuera, veía como la gente se metía en establecimientos o simplemente no salía de casa en pocos minutos, la calle quedo desierta como en una película de terror. A Blaine no le asustaban las tormentas pero está en particular le daba respecto.

-Voy a pedir una botella de champan, entre los dos nos la acabaremos rápido, brindaremos por sobrevivir a la tormenta –Kurt decía mientras telefoneaba a recepción pidiendo el servicio de catering a la habitación.

Blaine se sentó al borde de la cama y enteramente se batallaba una pregunta en su cabeza porque Kurt quedaba con el así tan de repente, lo encontraba en todos los lugares estaría interesado en él, Blaine no sabía que pensar pero tenía que ser sutil aunque no fuera muy discreto tenía que intentar que no le notara el interés que el sentía por Kurt.

-¿Kurt tú crees que somos amigos? –pregunto de repente preparando el terreno.

-Claro, por eso salimos si no porque iba a salir contigo Blaine, me caes bien –respondió Kurt mientras sonaba el timbre en la habitación anunciando que el champan había llegado.

-¿No tendrás mucha calor con tanta ropa? –pregunto Kurt mientras le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa. –Así mejor no crees

Mientras Blaine seguía inmóvil sin poder creer lo que había pasado, Kurt iba a coger dos copas de cristal y llenarlas con champan.

-Una para ti y otra para mí –dijo mientras le daba una copa a Blaine y la otra se la quedaba. –Por nosotros

Y ambos brindamos, y otra copa llevo a otra copa.

-¿quieres hacer una locura? –pregunto Blaine que ya llevaba alguna copa de más.

-Quitémonos las camisas –contesto Kurt mientras lo hacía seguido de Blaine para no quedarse atrás.

Y más copas llegaron, seguidas de risas, y más risas cuando finalmente el momento decisivo llego.

-Siempre he querido hacer esto desde que te conocí –dijo Kurt mientras agarraba la cara de Blaine y lo besaba a los labios.

Y aunque su conciencia le decía que esto no estaba bien, que tenía que pensar en Sebastián, Blaine no podía parar, él también lo había deseado aunque no se atreviera a admitirlo abiertamente, él lo quería y deseaba que pasara.

Y después se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir o hacer, así que Blaine decidió invitarlo a la fiesta, quizás no era el mejor tema de que hablar pero era lo único que se le ocurría.

-El viernes haremos una fiesta en mi casa, Sebastián quería invitarte como estas soletero y eso… -y la frase quedo al aire al volver a sentir los labios de Kurt en los suyos.

Otro apasionado beso frente la tormenta más grande de la ciudad, quizás esa tormenta representaba su amor tan salvaje, pero que al final estaba destinado a desaparecer.

Y de repente en mitad de ese beso le vino a la cabeza la imagen de la boda de él y Sebastián, quizás resultaba algo irónico que cuando se estaba besando con Kurt más se acordara de los buenos momentos de él y Sebastián. Sin embargo Blaine sabía que esto no estaba bien pero no podía pararlo, su mente añoraba a Kurt cada vez que no estaba con él, pero el corazón seguía queriendo a Sebastián, y al mismo tiempo sentía deseo por Kurt.

Su cuerpo le negaba este placer, sin embargo él se dejaba llevar por Kurt, lo quería lo deseaba desde el mismo momento que habían chocado al aeropuerto y posteriormente en el avión.

Y el beso volvió a romperse, y con ello de vuelta al silencio, hasta que Blaine volvió a hablar.

-Esto no está bien, no puedo traicionar a Sebastián, no es que no te quiera pero entiéndelo, tengo a Sebastián quizás si nos hubiéramos conocido antes quien sabe pero ahora no está bien Kurt.

-Yo lo siento, no pensaba que llegaría a hacerlo nunca, estoy algo mareado voy a tomar el aire –dijo Kurt mientras corría al balcón, aunque fue rápido Blaine pudo ver su cara de decepción y una lagrima que caía bajo su cara.

Y de repente llamo Sebastián, parecía el destino que le daba como siempre una cruz, cuando estaba haciendo lo que deseaba finalmente lo volvía de vuelta a la realidad.

-Sebastián estoy en un hotel, quizás paso la noche aquí el tiempo es horrible no puedo llegar a casa, si lo sé. –decía Blaine mientras hablaba con Sebastián.

-Si cuando pueda volveré, quizás mañana si el tiempo mejora me atrevo a volver, si por la mañana lo intentare sí, no te preocupes estoy bien, te echo de menos Seba, lo se te quiero adiós.

Blaine se sentía mal, había hecho llorar a Kurt quizás no tenía la culpa directamente, pero no había parado el segundo beso si hubiera reaccionado antes quizás Kurt ahora no estaría así, quizás había sido demasiado amable y Kurt lo había malinterpretado todo su cuerpo le traicionaba, si ni el mismo sabía que señales le plantaba el universo como Kurt no iba a confundir sus insinuaciones.

Kurt estaba interesado en él, no le venía de sorpresa, lo había notado al principio no lo había visto, luego lo ignoraba pero ahora estaba claro, el champan había hecho efecto y ambos habían cruzado la línea, una línea que Blaine solo pensaba cruzarla en su imaginación pero jamás así, de esta manera. Y Kurt estaba fuera con el mal tiempo, de repente un mal sabor de boca inundo el paladar de Blaine, y un matojo de nervios se adueñó de su estómago, tenía que hacer algo, no podía dejar las cosas así de esta manera.

No había sido justo y ahora tenía que pagar las consecuencias al menos darle a Kurt una explicación, hablar tranquilamente y solucionarlo como buenos amigos.

-Kurt estas hay –dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta del balcón, y lo vio allí tirado al suelo llorando.

Hacia frio y el cuerpo de Kurt temblaba ante la fría noche que caía sin dejar de dar tregua a la lluvia.

-Vamos entremos dentro Kurt hablaremos, me siento muy mal por lo que ha pasado, seguimos siendo amigos –dijo Blaine mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente e intentaba arrastrarlo hacia el interior.

En el interior Kurt se puso su pijama y se envolvió en una manta, pero su mirada seguía perdida en algún punto del universo, y sus lágrimas seguían cayendo una tras otra.

Blaine sabía que esas lágrimas eran culpa suya, que tenía que haber sido más claro con sus intenciones y que sus palabras estaban empeorándolo todo.

-Sebastián y yo llevamos juntos 5 años y casados tres meses Kurt, quizás si hubieras venido antes todo sería diferente, pero estoy en un momento de mi vida complicado, pero no quisiera perderte, tu eres como una brillante luz en mis días tristes y solitarios, sé que luego de esto no querrás verme pero te quiero Kurt, aunque no sea posible te quiero.

Blaine lo abrazo, Kurt simplemente se dejó abrazar por Blaine, y poco a poco se iba calmando hasta que finalmente sus lágrimas se secaron.

-Tomamos una última copa y nos vamos a dormir –anuncio Kurt mientras acababa la botella de champan.

-No debería Kurt he bebido mucho.

-Una última más por favor.

Y Blaine no pudo resistirse, y bebido la última copa, quizás nunca había bebido tanto en toda su vida, pero esta última copa había causado efecto en Kurt, que ya dormía acurrucado a su lado y el mismo ya empezaba a cerrar los ojos del cansancio y poco a poco el sueño termino venciendo.

Cuando Blaine se despertó de repente, no vio su ropa en ningún sitio, busco desesperadamente cuando de repente su mano choco contra algo, era la cara de Kurt que se acababa de despertar debido al golpe.

-Bonita forma de despertar –contesto Kurt aun a medio dormir.

-Lo siento no me acordaba que estabas ahí, por favor dime que no hemos hecho lo que creo que hemos hecho –decía Blaine que por una parte rogaba porque fuera solo una equivocación pero por otra tampoco no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería que Kurt dijera.

-Si es lo que piensas, nos despertamos y bueno nos pusimos algo cariñosos, la ropa la guarde en el armario –dijo Kurt mientras volvía a dormirse.

Blaine rápidamente se vistió, quería salir de esa habitación necesitaba aire pero no sabía cómo hasta que Kurt se le adelanto.

-Nos vemos el viernes, en la fiesta, no te sientas culpable simplemente paso lo que paso vale, no estoy enfadado y ahora vuelve a casa –dijo Kurt mientras cerraba los ojos para dormir.

Y Blaine salió de esa habitación en ese momento el aire lo estaba matando necesitaba salir al exterior a respirar, presiono el botón del ascensor mil veces hasta que las puertas de este se abrieron y Blaine toco a la puerta principal donde corriendo salió del lujoso hotel y se sentó en el banco más cercano haciendo grandes respiraciones profundas.

No podía creerlo había estado tan enfadado con Sebastián por su idea de que hubiera sido capaz de ponerle los cuernos y ahora él lo había hecho, no era una sospecha era la pura realidad, ahora no sabía cómo volvería a casa y miraría a Sebastián, esperaba que sus ojos no lo delataban, no podía decir que él no había querido que pasaba porque por supuesto que lo deseaba y esos besos le habían provocado, pero no estaba bien, pero ahora tocaría aguantar las consecuencias, y rezaba para que ni Kurt intentara volver con él, ni Sebastián sospechara nada, ahora no solamente tenía el problema de averiguar si Sebastián tenía un amante, si no arreglar también la conversación pendiente que tenía con Kurt.

-He estado preocupado por ti, ¿has comido? –pregunto Sebastián al ver entrar a Blaine por la puerta Sebastián dio un paso atrás al ver a Blaine acorralarlo contra la pared.

Y Simplemente se quedó allí abrazándolo, fuertemente contra la pared inmovilizando de hacer cualquier movimiento.

-¿Estas bien Blaine? –pregunto Sebastián mientras correspondía al abrazo.

-Quiero que te quedes, no te vayas a Paris.

-Blaine ya hemos hablado de eso, no puedo quedarme, me gustaría quedarme pero ya sabes que no puedo no me lo hagas tan difícil, solo son dos semanas prometo recompensarte cuando regrese, estaremos tu y yo todo el día.

-Yo trabajo cuando vuelvas de Paris.

-Hare que no trabajes, pueden darte lo que queda de mes, y podemos irnos de vacaciones no se a Suiza o algún país de por allí, todo nevado.

-Parece que no lo entiendes Sebastián, no te pido unas vacaciones, te pido que por una vez en tu vida me valores más que a tu trabajo, parece que te hayas casado con el trabajo y no conmigo, y siempre es la misma escusa de siempre, yo también trabajo y tengo tiempo para ti, así que tú también tienes que tenerlo es cuestión de quererlo pero tú no quieres –contesto Blaine cansado siempre de las mismas escusas de siempre.

El trabajo era antes que él, y ya estaba cansado, ahora mismo todo el remordimiento que tenía por lo de la noche anterior había desaparecido y ahora tenía ira, la sangre le hervía entendía que el trabajo era importante, pero era solamente una reunión que podría ir cualquiera él lo sabía no era idiota, era el hijo del socio principal, Sebastián tenia inmunidad no sería despedido por no ir a una reunión. El problema es que él se había ofrecido sin consultarlo con nadie, como siempre él quería ser el primero, recibir todo sin dar nada, y ahora Blaine había explotado.

-Insinúas que no te quiero –contesto furioso Sebastián odiaba que lo acusara de ser un adicto al trabajo no era un adicto tenia corazón y entendía que Blaine necesitaba de su presencia pero no entendía porque ahora de repente montaba todo este espectáculo por dos míseras semanas.

-Yo nunca he dicho esto y lo sabes no cambies de conversación, pero ya que estamos en el tema, me quieres o no –grito Blaine mientras Sebastián perdía los papeles acercándose peligrosamente a Blaine.

-Por supuesto que te quiero, como no iba a quererte lo que no entiendo es porque montas todo este show por dos semanas, no te entiendo Blaine.

-Claro que no lo entiendes, tu nunca entiendes nada –dijo Blaine mientras se iba dando un portazo a la puerta había venido para nada para discutir como siempre.

Ojala hubiera conocido a Kurt antes, sería tan feliz, se llevaban tan bien apenas tenían que hablar y jamás habían reproches o discusiones. Y entonces pensó como sería su vida con Kurt a su lado, quizás ahora no era posible pero no quería perderlo en su vida, y entonces la bombilla se encendió, Kurt estaría dispuesto a mantener en secreto una relación. Por ahora quería a Sebastián, pero quizás Kurt solo quería una diversión y él también la buscaba, quizás el tiempo arreglaría los problemas de Sebastián y el y volverían a ser felices, pero si por el contrario las cosas seguían así, muy posiblemente se acabarían separando.

Y odiaba eso, por una parte quería a Kurt y no iba a mentir le gustaría tener una aventura con él, pero al mismo tiempo quería a Sebastián y quizás siempre le quería, así que estaba en un problema no podía decidir por ninguno, y mientras seguía en medio de la espada y la pared.

-Tengo que contarte algo Wes.

-¿El qué? –pregunto el chico al ver la voz alterada de Blaine.

Después de que Blaine le contara todo el asunto y terminara sus argumentos. Wes hablo.

-Deberías decidirte pronto, los líos nunca acaban bien, soluciónalo en la fiesta, si quieres a Sebastián dile a Kurt que fue un error de una noche, y si quieres a Kurt deja a Sebastián ahora que se va, pero estate al tanto de tu situación pero no juegues, porque te quemaras y no estaría nada bien.

Wes como siempre razonaba bien y le hacía pensar como siempre el parecía que tenía la fórmula mágica para desenredar todos los errores de su vida.

Finalmente se había decidido, tenía que tomar una decisión, e iba a aprovechar esta oportunidad que la vida le daba, tenía que ver si conseguía ser más feliz sin Sebastián y esas dos semanas iban a ser la prueba final.


End file.
